1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to switches, and particularly to a switch used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Switches are widely used in electronic devices. Typically, a switch includes a curved conductive sheet, and a button connected to the top of the conductive sheet. When pressures are exerted on the button, the button will press the conductive sheet such that the conductive sheet is deformed to generate restoring forces from an original state, and contacts with an electrical contact mounted on a circuitry of the electronic device, so that the circuitry is closed. When the pressures are released, the conductive sheet will return to the original state via the restoring forces. However, restoring forces of the conductive sheet may be weakened after repeated deformations, thus the reliability of the switch decreases with use.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a switch which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.